Our Paintings
by JayCloud
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is the hottest model. Mikan Sakura is an infamous painter. Mikan decided to capture Natsume's modeling with her painting in the park.Natsume's Manager, decided to use her painting as the advertisment instead.Will love bloom from their proj?


OUR PAINTINGS

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is one of the world most hottest model and Mikan Sakura is just an ordinary painter. One day, Mikan was finding some inspiration in Central Park, she saw a male model posing for the camera to do an advertisment. She painted the whole scene there. While painting the work of art she made, the manager of the model saw her painting and instantly decided to use her painting as the advertisment. It was then she met the hottest guy on earth, Natsume Hyuuga. Could love bloom from their sudden meeting or would they go on to their different paths?

Chapter 1: Inspiration

The early morning of Monday greeted the crisp of Autumn. A brunette is lying down on her bed, sleeping soundly. The crack of the curtain made sunlight flew right through it and touched the brunette's skin. It was already 7.45 in the morning. Suddenly, a certain tone kept echoing in the bedroom of the brunette. The brunette's eyes opened lazily and greeted reality.

As too, reality greeted her when she come to her senses. "Oh crap!" was her first word in the morning when her eyes was fully opened. "I missed dawn again!" the young brunette sigh. It was the third time she woke up late since she planned on waking up early. "What time it is now?!" she panicked while searching for her iPhone. She found her phone underneath her pillow and it showed 7.51am . "Shit" she cursed

The brunette got out of her bed and went to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hit the shower. It was most certainly relaxing. Steam started to form and circled around the bathroom. As she stepped out of the bathtub, she grab a towel hanging around next to the bathtub. She wrap the towel around her body and went to dry her hair. Her waist-length hair was caressed by the hot wind that came out from the hair dryer. When she was done, she went to the cupboard and grab an outfit.

Her cupboard isn't anything like any girls would be. Her cupboard wasn't filled with fashionable clothes nor was it even full to begin with. Her clothes is just simple. She grab a white t-shirt and jeans.

Why do you ask? Why all her clothing are all just simple, just coloured and no patterns, nothing fancy at all? It's because we are talking about a dedicated painter. Whenever she paints, all her clothes gets dirty by the paint. Even when she is out, even when she is wearing her best outfit her cupboard can give her, she can paint anywhere and anytime. The reason is because, not matter where she goes, she will always bring along an art block and a set of paint or pencil.

She isn't a thrifty person because she always believe that when you save a penny, a penny is earned. This is how she ended up not buying nice clothes for herself. And why does she always bring her drawing materials when she goes outside? The answer is simply because she believe that memorable memories should be taken down and even though you bring a camera to take the picture, it would be the same because it wouldn't be memorable and you won't be able to catch the scene properly.

This person could only be the one and only, sentimental, kind and caring, Mikan Sakura.

As she wore her outfit, her dog greeted her by standing up and lightly scratch her jeans. She looked down at him. It's her beloved salt-and-pepper Miniature Schnauzer. The name of it is Kouki (Sounds like cookie when pronounced. LOLZ). As she looked down at him and a smile was form on her beautiful face.

It was obvious that it was hungry. The giggled and jogged over to her kitchen and took out her dog food. She took a bowl and pour some dog food in it. Kouki then violate it. Mikan just smiled at it and went back to her room to get her drawing equipment and a collar for her dog because it's time to go for a walk.

After packing her things into her tote bag, she went to the kitchen and took out a bottle of milk from the fridge. She gulp it down and went to see her dog after she threw the bottle in the trash can. Kouki was just waiting for her beside the frame of the kitchen door. Mikan patted it and put the collar around his neck and took a rope to tie it. She led it to the entrance of her one room apartment, she took her knitted jacket that was lying on her sofa. The light brown knitted jacket hugged her lovingly and she walked out of her apartment. Locking the door she took the stairs and went down from the third floor. As she reached for the gates of her apartment building, she was greeted by two lovely boys.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan!" a indigo haired young man greeted

"Ohayo, Tsubasa-senpai! You-chan!" Mikan answered back

"Ohayo" a gray haired young man answered, who was named by You-chan.

Yes, it's Tsubasa Andou and Youichi Hijiri. Tsubasa is a university student currently. He's 21 years of age now. Tsubasa work as a part time model while studying interior designing. Well, not a famous one……..yet. Youichi is the same age as Mikan, 18 years of age. A guitarist of a band that was formed by he and his friends. Youichi now is a college student, majoring music.

Mikan on the other hand, didn't take up any field of studying. She chose to become a painter. Tsubasa and Youichi tried to advise her to take up art. Her art is just the best but no one has found her to be a famous painter.

"Where you're heading? If it's the same road, we'll go with you." Said Tsubasa

"I'm taking Kou-chan a walk. I don't know where I am going," said Mikan while putting a finger under her chin.

"We are going to the newly build park for skateboarding. I heard it's the best place for skateboarding. Wanna come?," said Youichi. Now did he mention it, Mikan just noticed that they are carrying a their skateboard

"So Kou-chan, wanna go?," said Mikan while bending down right above Kou-chan. Kou-chan replied by jumping in amusement. Mikan just nodded and a warm smile formed on her face. "Okay! I'll tag along!," Mikan said to them while standing up back.

"All right! It's been awhile since we go to the same place for skateboarding! Say Mikan, you have to show us your tricks again. Me and Youichi can't copy your moves," said Tsubasa excitingly.

"Some other time, I wanna see this park. If it's nice, I might paint it in one of my pictures," said Mikan.

"That's very disappointing, nee-chan," said Youichi looking downwards

Mikan looked at Youichi and put a finger under his chin to lift his face up then said "You-chan, you're so much taller now. You should be acting like this. It's fine last time but now your older, not like last time, you were way shorter last time." With a smile

Youichi just nodded. Then they took off to the park.

A certain raven-haired boy looked out of his limousine window and let out frustrated sigh while his manager, the blonde, was talking to a director that sat across their seat.

"We are going to Shinjuku newly built park for the photo shoot and advertisement. It's nice there but it's surrounded by the peasants. I don't think you have any fans there to bother you, Natsume," the director said to Natsume

"Hn," was his only reply. He hated his fan girls always surrounding him. It made him feel uncomfortable and not to mention annoyed.

As the driver pull up and opened the door for Natsume, he took a look at 'this' park. There were peasants indeed but, they look very happy. There were some boys skateboarding, people jogging with their dogs by their side, old man and old lady sitting by the bench talking to each other, people playing chess and not to mention a brunette painting while her dog sat beside her.

"Okay, let's head that side," the director said while he pointed next to a fountain. Natsume and the rest of the crew followed as he said and settle their things there. Natsume already change for the photo shoot. He was doing the Autumn and Winter season clothes for Edc by esprit together with a young woman but somehow she didn't show up. Natsume thought she's just late, anyhow the photo shoot is an hour away and they just got there.

Natsume just sat under a tree that faced a brunette painting a picture. He saw the brunette smiling to two older boys while the boys just grinned and started talking. Her dog was running in circles around them. His first impression of the girl was a real shocker. It was just a simple word to describe her, Beautiful.

"Nee-chan, please do some tricks for us. Just a few and you can resume to your drawing. Please," Youichi begged her with puppy dog eyes. And nobody, I really mean NOBODY, can resist it. The handsome and hot Youichi begging with puppy dog eyes is the only thing he does to his God sister who he loved so much.

"Aw…… You-chan, you're mean. You're just doing it to make me do 'that' trick you adore so much. Fine then, you got me!," Mikan held her hands up as a sign of defeat before putting down her art block that picture the fountain and the tree surrounding it.

"YES! Gimme five, Youichi," said Tsubasa happily. The last time he seen Mikan do her tricks was two years ago and hell, it took him some time to beg her to. Youichi just had to give the puppy dog eyes and got it immediately. That's the bond between God bro and sis. Youichi gave him a hard hit in his palm. They were both very happy.

"I'm not sure if I can do it as good as before, okay. Besides, my skateboard is a bit smaller you know" Mikan said. Both Tsubasa and Youichi just nodded.

Mikan let out a sigh and started to travel to a railing that is located next to a staircase and it was kinda long. As she travel there, she started to gain speed. And just before she reached the railing, she jumped up and made the skateboard a little twirl then grab it and landed on it to gild on the railing down.

Both Tsubasa and Youichi was shocked, she is the only girl they knew that can do that. And that was high difficulty that took them close to two weeks to learn that. "I'm not done yet!," yelled Mikan from the other side of the railing. There was more to come, after all she was in trickster mood.

Mikan held up the skateboard and walk up the stairs and put down the skateboard and travel back to Tsubasa and Youichi and on the way she did a flip. After she passed the two shocked sculpture and travel faster to a boulder that separate the park and the play ground. It was almost one and a half metre. She jumped up and grabbed her board before she landed with one hand on the boulder then jumped back down and skate to them.

"Onee-chan you are so good! I don't think any girl can do that!," Youichi said with a big smile on his face

"He's right!," Tsubasa said in addition.

"Okay, I'm done! Now I wanna resume my drawings," she said as she gave them back the skateboard and sat down back.

"Mikan, you should really go to a university. I mean look at this," Tsubasa said as he took her sketch pad and look at it "It beautiful! It doesn't take a genius to see this!"

"Senpai, it really isn't necessary. I don't want to go to university because the tuition fees are very pricey!"

"You could get a scholarship! Just write down an entry to any school and you can have it! Take Alice University, the art teachers there are good and it's not too pricey!"

Mikan gave him a look and continue to paint. Tsubasa and Youichi shook their heads. There is really no use knocking some sense into her. She doesn't want to go to a university. Mikan isn't very rich and the iPhone she have is her prized possessions because it's expensive and it's a gift from Tsubasa and Youichi for her birthday.

The raven-haired lad just stared at them as he heard the conversation going on with the brunette and her two friends. Silently, he fell asleep not long after that.


End file.
